<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asking For Trouble by VexedBeverage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503855">Asking For Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage'>VexedBeverage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out to the Public, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Steve Has No Chill, Twitter Shenanigans, buckybarnesbingo2020, its just a bit silly?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven 'Fite me' Rogers has no chill when the public find out about his relationship with another man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 square 'Asking for trouble' being completed by the Collab Cupid discord server.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Collab Cupid - BuckyBarnesBingo - Group Card</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asking For Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just a bit of silly fun to try and get myself back into writing. I hope that you like it! </p>
<p>Many thanks to fundamentalBlue for the beta and to Hannie who helped so much with the tweets!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had never meant to be a secret, not really. They both knew that inviting the public into their private lives was going to suck, but there wasn’t anything that anyone could do about that. </p>
<p>One picture, one small moment captured on some kid’s camera phone was all it took to open the floodgates.</p>
<p>Bucky had watched the battle on the news from the safety of his well-worn couch, watched as his boyfriend jumped from the low flying quinjet right on top of the weird cyborg-robot-whatever the-fuck it had been. He watched as Steve and the rest of the Avengers fought, and he fidgeted and winced as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. It was hell watching Steve get hit, but get back up again and again. </p>
<p>When the battle was over, Bucky had rushed out of the apartment and leapt onto his motorcycle, probably breaking more than a couple of dozen traffic laws in his haste to get to Steve.</p>
<p>Steve had still been in his uniform, cowl clutched in his split-knuckled fist. Dried blood clung to his face from a cut that had already healed. He was still sporting bruises and walking with a slight limp.</p>
<p>Bucky didn't think; instinct had driven him to run towards his boyfriend. Instinct and panic and pride and relief coursing through his veins when he saw how tired and upset Steve had looked. It had been a bad one. There had been so much property damage and civilian injuries. Bucky hadn't thought about being seen or watched. All he knew was that Steve was hurting and he needed to try and make it better in any way that he could. So he had run and jumped right into Steve's waiting arms, pulling him as close as he could and burying his face in the juncture between Steve's neck and shoulder, whispering reassurance and comforting words. Steve had wrapped his arms around Bucky's middle and squeezed just the wrong side of too tight, turning his head so he could hide his face against Bucky's long hair. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“There is nothing that you can possibly say to convince me that that hug is platonic,” A voice said from the TV. </p>
<p>Bucky raised his brow at Steve who sat at the table of his apartment in Avengers Tower eating cereal from an enormous bowl that could not have possibly been designed for it. </p>
<p>"Why are you watching this?" Bucky asked, slumping down in the chair next to Steve. "You know it pisses you off." He gestured to the TV where a group of people that Bucky didn't recognise carried on talking about the picture of him and Steve. </p>
<p>Steve shrugged but kept eating while Bucky rolled his eyes and poured himself a coffee, intending to wait Steve out. </p>
<p>“Look, you can see how Captain America has his hand clutching at the man's shirt. That’s not something friends do.” One of the women sitting on the large couch said, pointing towards a monitor displaying the picture of Bucky and Steve. </p>
<p>“Do you really think that back in the 40's they would have given a multimillion-dollar treatment that was supposed to make the perfect soldier to a homosexual?” When the blonde woman with the kind of impeccable posture that radiated judgement chimed in, Bucky almost threw the remote at the TV.</p>
<p>“I fail to see what sexuality has to do with being a soldier? There's a reason don't ask, don't tell is no longer in effect.” The middle-aged man to her left answered. </p>
<p>A third voice interceded before the first person could reply again. “I think you're missing something glaringly obvious.” There was a momentary pause as the grey-haired woman who had spoken looked at the man. “Peggy Carter.”</p>
<p>The blonde jumped back in, pointing at the grey-haired lady as if she had a point. “Exactly!” She sounded victorious. “This is all being twisted by the left to try and push the gay agenda down the throats of good, Christian, hardworking American families.” </p>
<p>Bucky winced as Steve slammed his spoon down on the table. </p>
<p>"Fuck it," Steve said, pushing himself to his feet and coming to stand in front of Bucky and holding a hand out to him. "Come on, I'm taking you to breakfast." </p>
<p>Bucky raised his eyebrows at Steve, but took his hand and let Steve pull him to his feet. "Let me grab my jacket." Bucky slipped away to collect it.</p>
<p>Bucky frowned down at his phone as he reentered the room where Steve was waiting for him. </p>
<p>"Why in the fuck are you tweeting about where we’re going for breakfast?" </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When they arrived at the diner it was packed out and there was a crowd gathered outside. Steve slung his arm around Bucky's shoulders and pulled him close as they approached, Bucky automatically putting his own arm around Steve's waist, his forefinger hooked through a belt loop. </p>
<p>"Looks a bit busy this morning, sweetheart." Steve just had to say it loudly and right in front of the crowd waiting outside. "Let's try somewhere else, babe." Steve started to walk past the crowd and down the street, away from the diner.</p>
<p>Bucky shifted his arm slightly and pinched Steve. "Babe? Really?" Bucky hissed at him, amusement laced in the accusation. "If I'm not allowed to call you sweetheart then you are not allowed to call me babe. That one is mine." </p>
<p>Steve stopped walking, turning so he was right in front of Bucky. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" Steve asked, his voice pitched low in a way that gave Bucky goosebumps. </p>
<p>"You are such a little shit," Bucky said, knowing exactly what Steve had planned. </p>
<p>Steve smirked down at Bucky, his hands falling to the shorter man's hips so he could pull him close. As soon as Steve's hands hit his hips Bucky's own snaked up to hold onto Steve's broad shoulders.</p>
<p>"But you still love me, right?" </p>
<p>Bucky rolled his eyes as Steve cocked his head waiting for an answer. "Fucking asshole," Bucky muttered fondly as he pushed himself onto his toes and pressed his mouth to Steve's. </p>
<p>It was showy and ridiculous, Bucky let out a less than manly squeak as Steve shifted them, dipping Bucky and laying a more thorough kiss on him. </p>
<p>Steve grinned down at Bucky as he righted him, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip.</p>
<p>When Bucky spoke he sounded breathless. "Way to push the gay agenda, babe." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The club was very much not Steve's scene. It wasn't particularly Bucky's either, but Tony had insisted that they both attend the kid's twenty first birthday outing. Bucky had only met the kid a couple of times but he hadn't turned his nose up at the free drinks courtesy of Stark and his bottomless wallet. </p>
<p>They were sequestered on the second floor, seated on comfortable couches that overlooked the dancefloor below where Peter and his friends were enthusiastically moving around to the music along with a very drunk Hawkeye and an amused Wanda who was trying to pull him away and back towards the stairs. </p>
<p>Bucky snorted a laugh and turned in his seat to press his nose to Steve's clavicle when Wanda threw her hands up in defeat and started up the stairs alone. </p>
<p>Steve tightened his arm around Bucky's shoulder, dipping his head down to speak into Bucky's ear. "I think you're up," Steve rumbled. </p>
<p>Bucky felt Wanda's hand land on his knee as she flopped down on the couch next to him. "I need a break, I'm tapping you in." </p>
<p>Bucky rolled his eyes and smirked at Wanda. "Amateur." </p>
<p>Wanda flipped him off before reaching for Bucky’s drink and downing it in one long pull whilst maintaining steely eye contact with him. </p>
<p>"Come on, I'll get you another," Steve said before pushing himself to his feet and holding his hand out to Bucky. Bucky allowed himself to be pulled upright and kept his hand firmly in Steve's as they descended the stairs. </p>
<p>Bucky came to a stop next to the dancefloor, pulling on Steve's hand. Steve narrowed his brows in question at his boyfriend who pulled him close with his arms around his neck. Pushing himself up onto his toes, Bucky spoke directly into Steve's ear. "How about a dance first?" </p>
<p>Steve shook his head gently. "You know I can't dance for shit." </p>
<p>Bucky swept his tongue across his own bottom lip. "That was a dance with steps and rules, whereas this is basically vertical dry humping, I happen to know you're great at that." </p>
<p>Steve laughed and placed his hands on Bucky's hips. "Hmm, how much have you had to drink? You're not usually this demonstrative in public."</p>
<p>Bucky pressed himself forwards until his whole body was flush with Steve's. "You like me demonstrative." He countered, rolling his hips once in time with the music thumping around them. </p>
<p>"I like you when I can reciprocate without us getting arrested." Steve said, taking a step back to create some distance between their bodies. </p>
<p>Bucky pouted. </p>
<p>Steve cupped his jaw with his right hand and leant into place a chaste kiss to Bucky's lips. </p>
<p>"What can I do to get that look off your face?" </p>
<p>Bucky sucked his own lower lip into his mouth, biting at it as he considered Steve's question. "If you won't dance with me then you better get me that drink." </p>
<p>"Sure thing sweetheart." Steve said before turning to walk towards the bar. </p>
<p>"Not the cheap vodka!" Bucky shouted after him. "I want top shelf!" </p>
<p>Bucky smiled at Steve's dismissive wave, knowing that there was never any risk of him getting a subpar drink from the other man. </p>
<p>Clint saw him first as he moved onto the dance floor, the blonde man grabbed at his hands to pull him closer to where he and Peter's friends were throwing themselves around enthusiastically to the beat. </p>
<p>"Hey Mr. Barnes!" Peter greeted with a wave of the hand that wasn't currently tangled in MJ's belt loop as they moved together to the music. </p>
<p>"For fuck’s sake kid. How many times do I gotta tell you not to call me that. I'm barely four years older than you." </p>
<p>Peter shrugged at him apologetically before moving away to join Steve at the bar. </p>
<p>Bucky lost himself to the music, hips swaying as people moved around him. Clint, never one to be shy, was currently dancing with his arms around Bucky's shoulders and not a lot of space between them. The group shifted, numbers dwindling as half of them migrated to the bar for more liquid. Bucky stayed with Clint, laughing at the blonde’s terrible jokes and cheesy fake come ons. </p>
<p>"Oh shit, that's not good," Clint said suddenly, spinning Bucky to face towards the bar. </p>
<p>Bucky almost fell as he was manhandled.</p>
<p>"What the fuck Barton?" He asked, trying to match Clint’s eyeline to see what he was looking at. He was looking in the direction of the bar but Bucky could see nothing but peoples backs and what might have been the back of Steve’s head, but in the dim light of the club it could have realistically been any tall blonde guy. </p>
<p>Clint grabbed onto Bucky’s wrist and pulled him towards the other side of the dance floor, keeping an eye on the bar as he went. </p>
<p>Bucky tried to do as Clint did, almost tripping multiple times because he wasn’t looking where he was being led and instead trying to see something, anything, that was happening at the bar. </p>
<p>Some kind of commotion broke out, some people crowding closer around the bar whilst others broke away. It was too loud in the club to hear anything going on but as Clint edged them further around the club Bucky caught sight of Steve, he was flanked by Peter and Tony. Tony had a hand against Steve’s chest, seeming to be trying to push the larger man back. Steve’s face was red, a vein prominently sticking out on his forehead as he shouted something at a man that Bucky didn’t know. </p>
<p>Beside him Clint sucked in a breath through his teeth loud enough for Bucky to hear. “Wow, that guy is an idiot.” </p>
<p>Bucky craned his neck, trying to see whatever it was that Clint could from his much taller vantage point. </p>
<p>"Fuck, come on!" Clint grabbed his wrist again, pulling Bucky through the crowd towards a side door that was already standing open. </p>
<p>Tony had Steve pinned against the brick wall, gauntlets around both of his hands and forearms. "Stand down Cap!" Tony shouted as Steve struggled against him. </p>
<p>"You fucking stand down!" Steve shouted back. "Those fucking assholes are going to get what's coming to 'em!" He kicked out, catching the corner of a dumpster with a loud clang, leaving a dent in the metal. </p>
<p>"Barnes! Care to help out here?" Tony threw over his shoulder at Bucky. </p>
<p>Bucky held his hands up as if in surrender. "I have no idea what the fuck is going on." </p>
<p>"Parker, little help?" Tony asked. Peter sighed heavily and moved forwards, fiddled with his wrists for a moment and then extended them. </p>
<p>With a quick look around to make sure the only people in the alley were friends, Peter shot off a series of webs until Steve was too thoroughly stuck to even struggle anymore. </p>
<p>Stark stepped back and disengaged his gauntlets, the nanites flowing back into his watch on one wrist and a metal band on the other. </p>
<p>Tony ran a hand through his unusually messy hair. "Your boy here decided he wanted to go all 1940's over your honour," Tony said, turning to Bucky.</p>
<p>"Steve?" Bucky asked, flicking his eyes to his boyfriend's face. </p>
<p>Steve didn't meet his eye, instead looking towards the dented dumpster." They were being assholes," he mumbled. </p>
<p>"That doesn't mean you can just knock them out Cap," Tony countered. </p>
<p>Steve huffed a breath out through his nose. </p>
<p>“I didn’t hit anyone!” He insisted. </p>
<p>It was Peter that gave him a look that screamed ‘bitch please’. </p>
<p>“You didn’t hit anyone because Underoos here is still faster and stronger than you even with most of a bottle of vodka running through his system,” Tony rebutted, gesturing to Peter. </p>
<p>“He fucking deserves to be punched!” Steve insisted, struggling against the webs holding him in place and getting nowhere. </p>
<p>“Why the fuck am I having to be the voice of reason today? What is up with that?” Tony asked, looking around at everyone, but not getting an answer. “You can’t just go around punching regular ass people just because they insult your boyfriend.” </p>
<p>“He called Bucky a street walker, Tony!” Cap hissed, lowering his voice as if just saying it aloud was too much. </p>
<p>Bucky huffed an amused breath at Steve’s outrage. “Not that having you defend my honor isn’t all kinds of sweet, Stevie,” he said walking towards the wall where Steve was stuck. “But I don’t give a shit what some asshole in a bar says about me and neither should you.” </p>
<p>Steve didn’t respond straight away, instead he huffed in anger at Bucky’s nonchalance about the situation. Steve finally met Bucky’s eye and opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by Tony.  </p>
<p>"Well!" Tony said, punctuating the word with a clap of his hands. "Since Steve decided to embrace his inner chihuahua and pick a fight with half the club, I think it's about time we took this back to the tower." </p>
<p>The group at large turned to Peter for his opinion since it was his birthday that had been interrupted. "We can order food, right?" </p>
<p>Tony gave him a look. "What do you take me for? Of course there'll be food. And more drinks." </p>
<p>Peter nodded before looking back at Cap still plastered to the wall. The look turned sheepish. "I, uh–" Peter stuttered. "I'm real sorry Mr. Captain Rogers, sir, but I uh–" Peter ran a hand through his hair. "I don't–" Peter's eyes darted around, he grabbed MJ's hand and started walking backwards towards the mouth of the alley. "I don't have any solvent on me for the webs–" before Steve could even splutter in response, Peter continued, his voice fast and high. "It'll-wear-off-in-about-two-hours-okay-bye!" Peter turned and ran, dragging a laughing MJ with him. </p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>Steve woke the next morning to a phone call and Bucky throwing a pillow in his general direction to get him to stop the phone making noise. </p>
<p>“Rogers”</p>
<p>“Steve, it’s Pepper.” Her tone catches him, throwing him into full consciousness with a snap. “PR has been calling me since six about last night.” Steve knows that downturn in her voice, its not something he ever thought would be directed at him, it’s her ‘Tony-did-something-stupid-and-now-it’s-in-the-news-and-I-have-to-fix-it’ voice. </p>
<p>Steve pulls on a pair of sweats whilst holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder and then exits his bedroom so he can talk in the hall. </p>
<p>“What do you mean, last night?” Playing dumb is probably beneath him but he tries it anyway. </p>
<p>Pepper sighs loudly. “There’s video.” </p>
<p>Steve leans back against the wall, ignoring the chill against his bare back. “Video of what? I didn’t actually do anything.” </p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter Steve. These people have footage of you shouting and threatening someone and they’ve gone to the press with it. It’s all over Twitter and the Bugle have said they’re interviewing the guy it was directed at.” </p>
<p>Slamming his head back against the wall does nothing except crack the plaster. “Why can’t they just leave us alone?” </p>
<p>“Look Steve, I know this is all foreign to you but you have to be more careful. Don’t say anything to anyone, stay off social media and I’ll have the team prep something for in a couple of days if this doesn’t blow over on its own, okay?” </p>
<p>“Thanks Pepper.” </p>
<p>After hanging up the phone Steve stays leaning against the wall, taking deliberate breaths through his nose and clenching his empty fist. It was just so fucking stupid and unfair that Peter couldn’t even have one normal night on his birthday without it being ruined by assholes, and now it was spilling over into the next day. Sometimes Steve really fucking hated the future. </p>
<p>The door to his and Bucky’s room opened, Bucky leaning out and shoving his phone at Steve’s face. </p>
<p>“You’re trending.” </p>
<p>It was a slew of Tweets and retweets showing a barely visible video of Steve being pulled out of the club by Tony and Peter as he shouted obscenities towards the bar. Most had additional comments and a hashtag that made Steve grimace. #badboycap. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” </p>
<p>Bucky huffed a laugh through his nose. “You’re taking some heat off Peter though, he might thank you.” Bucky said swiping on the phone to bring up another Tweet.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>“Pepper told me to stay off social media.” </p>
<p>Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “She didn’t say anything to me.” Bucky’s phone pinged. “Or Sam apparently.” With that, Bucky once again turned the phone to Steve.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>Steve buried his face in his hands. “This is why we never go out.” </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Steve made it barely an hour before he had his own phone open to Twitter as he and Bucky sat on the couch not watching the TV. </p>
<p>There were so many people talking about it, having opinions and feeling like sharing them was the right thing to do.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>“Wait, is that what the guy said that made you go all caveman over me?” </p>
<p>Steve rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“He said you were a gold digger.” Tony’s voice replies before he is even in sight. “Then his friend said you looked like a cheap hooker.” </p>
<p>Bucky laughed, throwing his head back. “Well that’s just rude!” He protested with a smirk. “I’m at least a mid range hooker.” </p>
<p>Steve nudged him with his shoulder. “Apparently you’re also a home wrecker.” </p>
<p>Bucky scrunched his eyebrows in question and leaned in to look at Steve’s phone as Tony sauntered over to lean across the back of the couch and also look.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>Tony throws his head back and laughs as if it’s the funniest thing he has ever seen. “Oh my god, this is priceless.” He pauses for a second. “FRIDAY, what else are the masses saying?” </p>
<p>In answer the TV turns itself on and a slew of tweets takes up the huge screen.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>   </p>
<p>Bucky snorts a laugh. “Apparently I’m some evil sorcerer and I gay’d you up with my pelvic sorcery.” </p>
<p>Steve doesn’t laugh, instead he scowls at the screen and unlocks his phone. Steve is in the middle of stabbing at the screen when the alert that Bucky has tweeted something pops up.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>Steve shoves at Bucky with his shoulder. “You’re going to make it worse.” </p>
<p>“Like you weren’t just fury typing.” </p>
<p>Steve has nothing to say to that and instead turns his attention back to his phone and hits send. </p>
<p>“Well, as fun as all of this is, I have actual work to do.” Tony says. “FRI, like the tweet from that stan account.” </p>
<p>Steve goes to throw a pillow at Tony but Tony manages to dart around the corner before Steve could extract the pillow from behind Bucky’s back. “Turn it off FRI.” Steve mumbles, hugging the pillow to his chest with one arm. “Shit. Buck, whats this mean?” He asks turning the phone so Bucky can see it. </p>
<p>“Oof, looks like someone is in trouble with Pepper.” Bucky answers with a smirk. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“The account has been shut down.” </p>
<p>Steve clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath through his nose. “Fuck this.” </p>
<p>“Stevie–?” It’s a question and accusation all at once. When he doesn’t get an answer from his boyfriend, Bucky continues. “What are you doing?” </p>
<p>Steve doesn’t answer and Bucky gives up looking at him after a full minute. If there is one thing he knows about Steve Rogers it’s that you cannot force him into anything, so Bucky keeps browsing his mentions which are blowing up knowing that he will have to outwait Steve. </p>
<p>It’s almost half an hour later when Bucky stumbles across what Steve has been doing.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>   </p>
<p>*********</p>
<p>Steve receives another call from Pepper. He promises to try harder and stay off social media, she also gets him to promise not to listen to the Bugle that evening. </p>
<p>Steve is a lying liar that lies. </p>
<p>Well, it’s not totally his fault. </p>
<p>Pepper is in California and the rest of the Avengers promised Pepper no such thing and so decided that it’s a team building exercise to ‘rally around Cap’ to listen to it together. Steve probably could have refused, but he didn’t want to, so he didn’t, instead he sits down in the middle of the huge couch and throws an arm around Bucky to pull him close as the clock ticks closer to 6. </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen every combination of us all fucking now.” Clint supplies as he crashes down on one end of the couch. “That a bingo right? What do I win?” </p>
<p>Nat rolls her eyes at him and flicks at his wrist as he reaches for the popcorn in her hand. “I’m not sure what's more disturbing; the fact that people out there want me and you to get together or that so many people think Tony and Steve have been doing it for years.” </p>
<p>“And there's a surprising amount of people who think Bucky and Mr Stark are a thing.” Peter supplies with a grimace. </p>
<p>No one gets a chance to reply as at that moment the jingle signalling the start of the Daily Bugle rings out throughout the room. </p>
<p>Jameson’s face fills the screen on the wall and he starts talking without so much as an introduction. His voice is harsh and loud as he accuses Cap of being drunk and disorderly, shaky video footage from various phones at the club playing on the right side of the screen. </p>
<p>“This here is one James Buccanan Barnes,” Jameson says gesturing to his right where a picture of Bucky from his own Instagram is superimposed. “Barnes is a twenty five year old student and intern at Stark Industries, our investigation has shown that Barnes is estranged from his family who hail from Indiana.” </p>
<p>More pictures are shown on the screen, various of Bucky from over the years on his social media until suddenly there are older images. </p>
<p>“Son of a fuck!” Bucky leans forwards in his seat and clenches his hands. </p>
<p>Jameson is still talking. “When contacted today to ask about his son’s involvement with Captain America, Barnes’ father supplied the following statement. ‘We have not had any contact with our son in over seven years, he chose to throw away his future and any standing in polite society when he moved to New York to pursue his current lifestyle and broke his mother’s heart in the process. We are not interested in whatever trouble his deviant behaviour has landed him in and ask that you leave our family alone.’” Jameson read out loud as well as the statement being shown on the screen. </p>
<p>Steve grasps at Bucky’s hand. “I’m real sorry–” </p>
<p>Bucky interrupts before Steve finishes his sentence. “Shut up. You know I don’t give a shit what that homophobic asshole thinks about me.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but–” </p>
<p>“No.” Bucky looks around at the others all watching him. “That man, that whole fucking family means nothing to me anymore, they lost that right when they tried to send me to a fucking conversion camp in 8th grade.” </p>
<p>“Your family is in transport, right?” Tony asks, sounding nonchalant and looking anything but. “Logistics and stuff?” </p>
<p>“Tony.” Bucky just looks at him, eyes narrowing. “No.” He says, like it's a full sentence. </p>
<p>Tony holds his eye for a few seconds before huffing at him. “Fine! But you say the word and I’ll have them going out of business within a week.” </p>
<p>Bucky shakes his head at him. “No Tony. But thank you.” </p>
<p>“Anything for my sugar baby.” </p>
<p>A chorus of ‘ew’, ‘gross’ and some realistic sounding gag noises fills the room for a few moments. The whole time Jameson had continued to talk, going through tweets from viewers accusing Cap and Bucky’s relationship of being fake news for various reasons including one man who literally cannot fathom that Captain America could possibly be gay as if him being so is breaking all the laws of science. </p>
<p>No one notices when Clint slips out of the room. </p>
<p>Jameson has moved onto phone calls, people calling in to give their opinions ranging from blatant homophobia to one girl who cries as she explains that it cannot possibly be true because she is the love of Cap’s life and they’re meant to be together. Even Jameson calls that one crazy and hangs up on her before her wailing becomes too loud. </p>
<p>“You’re on the Bugle.” Jameson says as he accepts another call. </p>
<p>“Hey there JJ!” </p>
<p>Steve shoots up in his seat and looks around the room quickly as does everyone else in there.</p>
<p>The person on to Jameson keeps talking. “My name’s Clint and I just wanted to address the tweet that Bucky Barnes put out about turning tricks in the bathroom.” </p>
<p>“Sure kid, go ahead.” Jameson aquieses. </p>
<p>“Well, it cannot possibly be true.”</p>
<p>“And why is that?” </p>
<p>“Because the only time he spent not at the table with his friends, he was grinding on the dancefloor with me. It was super hot.” With that the line goes dead and Clint practically skips back into the room with the others. </p>
<p>The show carries on playing in the background as Clint and Bucky get halfheartedly chewed out by Steve after Bucky high fives the archer then pulls him into his lap suggestively. Clint goes with it, sitting sideways across Bucky’s lap with one arm thrown around Bucky and his head resting on the other man's shoulder. </p>
<p>“What can I say, I got a thing for reckless blondes.” Bucky wiggles his eyebrows at Steve. After a beat, Bucky pushes Clint off him and onto the space next to him so he can pull his phone out of his pocket.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>   </p>
<p>The impromptu watch party ends as soon as the Bugle goes off the air, everyone scattering to do their own thing. </p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>Steve has been ranting for a while. Bucky is trying to ignore him as he once again goes into a long speech about privacy, the gay rights movement and general threats geared towards the Daily Bugle and its host. </p>
<p>Bucky regrets it the minute he looks at his phone and see’s Steves latest tweet.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>“Oh my god, Steve!” Bucky practically yelps at him. “You can’t fucking vague post about suing people!”</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>“Holy fucking shit.” Bucky swears. “Pepper is going to murder all of us, one by one, starting with you.” </p>
<p>Steve snorts as he checks his DM’s to find a gif from Foggy of Tony at a press conference trying and failing not to burst out laughing at something. Steve doesn’t remember what Tony had been laughing at but did remember that it was stupid and very innapropriate. </p>
<p>Bucky wasn’t too far off the mark with Pepper. For half an hour Steve is subjected to the most thorough tongue lashing he has ever experienced in his life. Afterwards Steve sulks.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>   </p>
<p>After hitting send on the last Steve throws his phone down onto the coffee table with a huff, telling himself that he is going to do as Pepper told him and leave it alone. </p>
<p>Steve’s resolve lasts all of ten minutes, egged on by the dinging on his phone letting him know that his friends are still tweeting.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>   </p>
<p>   </p>
<p>   </p>
<p>   </p>
<p>Steve cannot resist.</p>
<p>   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>